bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Scotty T
Scott Timlin, also known as Scotty T, is a housemate from the seventeenth series of Celebrity Big Brother. He entered on Day 1, and left on Day 32 as the winner of the series. Background Scott first rose to fame as one of the cast members the Newcastle based reality TV show, Geordie Shore. He is renowned for being a series lover-boy, having had relations with almost every female cast member on the show. Profile Why did you want to do Big Brother? I think it’s a bit different. Everyone thinks I’m a wild Geordie Shore kid who goes around smashing the house up and shagging girls and going absolutely mental. I think it’s a chance for a lot of people to see what I’m like in real life. Because a lot of people say, ‘I think you’d be a complete d*ck but you’re actually a really nice lad’. I think it would be a chance for people to see that I am just genuinely nice. It’s not just all about going out sh*gging and pulling girls. What sort of a housemate do you think you’re going to be? I think I’ll definitely be fun. I’m always hyperactive, running around the place, running riot doing daft things, so I’ll definitely be entertainment. Apart from that, I will be friendly with everyone, I’ll cook, I’ll clean, I’ll wash, I’ll do laundry. I think people will respect that as well. I want to see if people are genuine and wanting to be themselves. The only people I won’t get on with are the people who aren’t themselves. What would annoy you? What would annoy me is purely if people were fake and I can tell straight away if somebody is being fake, and if someone is acting. I just want people to be themselves and I will just get on with them. If you feel like somebody is being fake, are you going to call them out on it? I probably will if it was ridiculous. If it’s not a big deal then I won’t bother, but if they’re being stupid then yeah, I will. Do you have any bad attributes that might annoy other people? I’m very hyper-active, I can’t even keep still now. Apart from that I think they might not even understand my accent, especially the Americans. I do talk too fast. If conflict is going on between other people what would your role be – are you a peace-maker? Yeah, I would say if that happens, I think I’d try to resolve it. I would definitely stand up for someone if I thought someone was completely in the wrong. It’s just like Geordie Shore, everyone has got their own opinions. I’m not going to sit there quietly, I’ll just get right in the mix. Have you been given any advice from friends and family? People have given me advice but I don’t listen, really. I just do my own thing. I know what I’m doing. What would be your worst nightmare? No fit girls and nothing to look at. That would be my worst nightmare. How would you feel about Megan going in the house with you? Me and Megan are friends. I’d definitely share a bed with her. I would definitely bagsy a spot with her. Not just because she’s fit, but because she’s a friend. It would be less awkward with her than with a stranger. You’re friends with her, but do you think it would ever cross over into anything else? Probably. You never know. After a couple of drinks. If there are girls in there who have boyfriends, would you still try it on with them? It depends if I know them and it depends what’s going on in their relationship. If they come onto me and I don’t know their boyfriend then, that’s their problem, not mine. What about older women – have you got an age limit? I heard there was an older dancing girl Kristina Rihanoff who’s meant to be good looking. But I’ll have to decide if I find her fit or not. Will you be competitive with any of the guys over the women? Nah. It doesn’t worry me. It’s not all about having a great body and walking around topless. It’s about everything else, the full package. Would you like to win? I’d like to win, yeah. I think there will be a lot of supporters. My mates say I’m the favourite with all the bookies to win. But it’s not the be-all and end-all. I just want to make some good friends. That’s the main thing. I’m not going to sit back and say, ‘I’m not arsed’. I do normally win. I’m very competitive. What will you do if there’s conflict? I’ll be straight in there. I don’t care. Have you made any promises to friends and family about what you’ll do in the house? Yeah. But I’m not going to stick to it. Trivia * Scott is the second Geordie Shore star to win Celebrity Big Brother, after Charlotte Crosby won Celebrity Big Brother 12 in 2013. Category:Celebrity Big Brother Housemate Category:Male Housemate Category:Housemate Category:Winner Category:2016 Winners